Alice & her wish
by Isaribi-Mai
Summary: Mikan Hotaru & OC were attacked by Avalons! They continue to escape with Sumomo but got caught in the end! What is this world? What! They're going to... Fulfilling Alice's wishes! That's craptalk! Aim: more than 50 chapters.
1. Hotaru, Mikan & I are friends

Author: I'm back Gakuen Alice!

Mikan: What happened to you? Why did you delete the last story you made?

Author: Something got corrupted, & I can't tell you what really happened! So, please enjoy my story again! Guaranteed not to be deleted! & please remember, nothing in here is true! (e.g.: Rabbits are the strongest carnivores!)

**CHP 1 : Hotaru, Mikan & I are friends **

"Hey! Come look at this!" Mikan cried out.

Hotaru, Mikan & a dirty brown, shoulder-length haired girl with ends that curl were helping Mikan's granpa spring clean their little house in a rather big village near Kyoto. Granpa was outside the house trimming the hedges in the garden.

Mikan was holding a very old & dusty red book in her hands. She flipped through the pages carefully, afraid to damage it.

Hotaru & the other girl scurried over to look at what Mikan was holding.

"Look! It's ojii-chan's diary!"

"Maybe there'll be secrets about his youth & love…" the girl smirked at Mikan.

"It's not nice to look at his diary… Maybe we should put it back to where it belongs… Ne, Hotaru?"

"I agree to her, afterall, I like secrets. Secrets are the key to blackmailing. (Successfully)" Hotaru had sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to read a few pages. Right?"

The other two nodded.

"But keep this a secret! If ojii-chan knows about this, he'll be furious!"

They nodded in agreement.

"Well, here goes!" Mikan flipped through the pages, as if there was magic, waiting for the pages to stop.

A photograph fell out of the diary.

Mikan picked the photograph up. She scanned the photograph thoroughly.

"Reanne! Look at this picture! Doesn't this girl look like you?"

The girl, known as Reanne, went over & said, "You're right, this does look like me! But different. She wears spectacles. She has dark brown hair. She has a small mole under her left eye. And that school uniform, no way it could be mine! Check my closet if you want proof! & even if she's an otaku, that uniform is so way out of fashion! (Even though I'm not interested in the world of fashion) Unless she's cosplaying something from the 40's… But there ain't any animes back in the 40's, ain't there?"

"… Of course there's no way she's you, this photograph was from the 1940's! Remember, this is the 21st century! But really, can two persons look alike?" Mikan said.

"Like I said! We're not alike! Aren't you listening?! Mikan!" Reanne shouted at Mikan, shaking her head vigorously.

Suddenly, a song from the anime Rozen Maiden Traumend, which is the ending theme, started singing in the attic. (Forgot to mention, they're currently cleaning the attic.)

"Sorry, that's mine." Reanne took out her cellphone from her jeans skirt's pocket.

"beep Hello? Mum? Yeah, I'm still in Mikan's house. What?! I told you I'm not going there!" Reanne shouted into the cellphone, furiously.

"Reanne? What's going on?" Mikan asked her once she ended her call with a beep.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, Hotaru. I've gotta go." Reanne said, looking a little sad.

"Ja, bye-bye!" Reanne waved at her friends goodbye.

"Mikan? Daijoubu?" Hotaru asked Mikan who looked serious.

"Hotaru, I'm getting this strange feeling that Reanne is going to leave us…"

"For a long time…"

Mikan looked into the air. Hotaru's cellphone was singing with Serial Experiments Lain's opening theme.

"Sorry, that's mine. beep Hello? Mum? I know. I'm prepared. There's no reason to cry. Ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes.beep"

"Mikan, I need to go now. I'm sorry I can't help you with the cleaning. Bye." Hotaru went down the stairs.

"…Hotaru? Reanne? What's happening? I have a strange feeling. Are you two going away? Without me knowing? Without one last hug?..." Mikan looked down to the floor.

"Ahahhhaaahaha! What am I thinking about? Of course they're not going away!" Mikan laughed to herself.

Mikan sat down on the floor. She opened the diary. It wrote:

Monday 8thJuly1946

A new student was introduced to class today. She had beautiful brown eyes. But it was a waste, it was all because of her spectacles that had hidden her eyes. Her name was Su Ari. But she wants us to call her Arisu or Ari-chan

She had a beautiful, warm smile. Her hair curls at each end. She tied her hair up into two pigtails before class started. Miss Ayaka asked her to sit beside me. She sat right beside me & flashed a smile at me. She gave me a little introduction.

She kept asking me for directions every time we met. So far, today I've bumped into her for 9 times already. What _day_ is it?

She invited me to her house. It was a HUGE mansion. She said that she was living with her uncle. Her parents passed away in an accident on the sea. So she was sent to live with her uncle.

I told her I had to go home, so I ran off as fast as I could.

Mikan flipped through the pages again. Allowing her fingers to sense the magic.

day 13thJanuary1948

It has been two years since I met Alice. She's leaving today. Because her uncle is dead. He was assassinated by one of his colleagues. She had to go back to China to work. Why can't she stay in Japan & work here?! She said because she wasn't born here.

I realized how much I loved her, she opened up that door, that door that could have led me to Light, but I was afraid to open it. She helped me to open that door, from the other side, which was Light. I, who was shivering in a corner of Darkness, saw her as an angel. Angel of Light. Of Happiness. Of Luck. Of Peace. & of Love.

She left Japan. Left Kyoto. Left school. Left her friends. Left me.

& I didn't get there in time, to say an important thing.

Mikan let her tears pour on her cheeks. Not noticing that she was wetting that page of the diary.

"Wuuu Poor oji-chan"

When she wanted to flip magically again, she noticed that she was reading the second last page of it.

day15thJanuary1948

DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! Alice is dead! The ship that Alice was on, it was attacked! Attacked by the military! I was chosen to serve the military.

World War III has started.

Mikan was stunned. _Oji-chan's girlfriend died?_

Mikan was nervous. _Ahhh! Oji-chan's diary is wet!!! Oh-no!!! Eh! What should I do?!_

Mikan was shocked. "MIIIIIIIKAAAAAANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan was almost dead. _I'm dead meat. I'm dead meat. I'm dead meat. I'm dead meat…… _(& so on…)

Mikan snapped out of her shock, quickly hid the diary, & continued cleaning, as if nothing had happened.

But as everyone knows, Mikan isn't good in telling lies, right?

'Oji-chan' went up the attic in a rush, & it went: "DUM!" in a very fast beat.

"MIIIIIIKAANN!!!!" 'Oji-chan' reached the attic with one side of his shirt fell of his shoulder in anime-style. (Remember that grey clothing he always wears? I'm sorry, I forgot what was that called.)

"Kyaa!! O-Oji-chan! Is-Is there anything I can do-do?" Mikan said with her head turning to 'Oji-chan's direction, slowly.

"Mikan, hurry, pack your bags, we're leaving as quick as possible!!"

"A-re? Why, oji-chan?"

"It's them! It's the Avalon!"

** Avalon : This is a group of people who takes children away for further research on unnatural powers. Or should I say super powers. Even if they weren't super-powered kids, they'll be sold to the black-market or even become slaves. But nobody really knows the end of these children. As most were just rumors. **

"A-Avalon?!" Mikan stammered.

Mikan got up & went straight to her room. She quickly packed her bags with a few clothing, her collection of beautiful Rozen Maiden stickers, & lastly, a Rozen Maiden doll, given by her unknown mother before she went missing. The only memory she had of her mother was the time when she gave the doll to Mikan.

The doll, had rose red cheeks, beautiful white gothic Lolita gown which was embedded with golden lining on each end of the gown with the embroidery of a wild lily; small, petite lips with a tinge of pink; shoulder-length, soft snow white hair which curls at each end. But it never opens its eyes no matter what Mikan does to it. 'Oji-chan' said that the doll looked like her mother & even someone he knows. Mikan now knows who he meant.

She puts it into a special briefcase which was especially for a Rozen Maiden doll. She rushed to the kitchen where 'Oji-chan' was.

"Hurry up, Mikan! They'll be here!"

'Oji-chan' pushed a secret button under the table. The table disappeared & showed a flight of stairs below the current floor they were standing on.

The Avalons were banging on the locked kitchen door, demanding them to open it.

"Hurry, Mikan! Go down! Now!" 'Oji-chan' demanded Mikan.

"What about you, oji-chan?!"

"Worry yourself first, Mikan!"

The windows of the kitchen were broken into a million trillion pieces, there stood a boy, with dashing mysterious blood red eyes, his raven black hair was outstanding. He wore his school uniform untidily, but it doesn't look familiar to any school known around Kyoto.

"Are you Sakura Mikan?" the boy said with a bored voice, looking at the brunette who was under her 'Oji-chan's protection from the broken pieces of glass.

"I came here to take you away."

Mikan suddenly pushed her 'oji-chan' into the secret passage & closed it by pushing the same secret button under the table.

"Mikan! MIKAN! What are YOU DOING?! MI-.." 'Oji-chan's voice was no longer to be heard.

"Take me if you want. But don't hurt any of my friends OR my 'oji-chan'."

"I wouldn't hurt them, but I was ordered to take every child aged 3 – 18 away to the Avalon HQ."

There was a sound of a car speeding, &…

"AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!WOOHOOO!"

A car crashed & destroyed ½ of the kitchen. (But luckily, it missed Mikan & the mysterious boy. Whew! Close call!)

"Wow! That was damn cool! Let's do that again!" A girl shouted out. There was another girl beside her. She said: "Before that, why not we finish what we came here for?"

"…Ohya! Mikan-chan! We're here to rescue ya'!" It was Reanne, wearing her Chinese attire, a red dress which doesn't reach her knees (But covers up her hips…) with a few snips on the sleeves & hem, patched up with very loose black strings & add up with a piece of tight blue cloth wrapped around her waist. Though wearing a short skirt, she wore a pair of tight black shorts, almost reaching her knees by 50. (If you know what I mean, thank god! That solves everything!) (& Hotaru was just wearing a plain black dress with white lace on the sleeves & the hem of the skirt.)

"Reanne? Don't come near! Run!" Mikan shouted out.

"Natsume!"

A blonde-haired boy with dazzling sparkling blue eyes came running towards the raven black-haired boy who was known as Natsume with a white rabbit above his elbow.

"pant I'm sorry, Natsume. I'd let those two escaped…pant"

"It's alright. There's no need to blame it on you. After all, one of these three girls is also one of us kind."

Natsume turned to look at Hotaru.

"You there, with that silly looking gun of yours. (Hotaru in her thoughts: How dare you despise my inventions… It's the almighty baka gun Natsume was talking about…He'd better be careful!!) You're an Alice, too, aren't you? You have the Alice of Innovation. That car is one of your inventions, ain't it?"

"Actually, it was redesigned by one of Reanne's dearest uncle, which I think is also an Alice, if that's what you call 'one of us kind', he made this car especially for Reanne, in case something big like 'The Avalons are here!', this would be good for a great getaway…" Mikan said, who seemed to have forgotten what situation she was in right now.

"Let's get straight into business, shan't we?" Reanne said, impatient of not getting any attention at all.

This time, the Avalons 'army' broke the door down. (Finally! Wait, they're so dumb! Can't they come through the back door? Reanne **did** destroyed ½ of the kitchen, didn't she?)

"Mikan-chan! Hurry! Hop in!" Reanne drove her car between Natsume & Mikan.

Within Natsume's hand, burning hot fire balls were beginning to get pumped up, Hotaru quickly pressed a button which had an icon of a blue water droplet.

A layer of water had begun to protect the car, & inside three objects that seemed to look like suckers popped out of nowhere.

"Wear these; they'll make it easier for you to breathe." (Well, FYI, those suckers were like those you see in airplanes… Well, it's those alright! What were they called…?)

Natsume's fire balls were turning into red hot sulphur, he threw it at the car which was speeding away, but missed!

"sticks tongue out Of course you'll miss! Reanne's a good driver, ya' know!" Mikan snickered.

Natsume was getting very angry, he jumped up to the roof (with the help of heaps of rubble which used to be the kitchen wall…), & continued to throw sulphur at the car.

"Miss! Miss! Miss! Miss! Miss! Miss… (& so on…) You'll never get it right! Yeah" Mikan snickered cheekily.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"Ow! Hotaru! Why did you do that?" Mikan rubbed her head thoroughly.

"It's because you're too noisy. Can't you see Reanne's concentrating?"

Reanne replied: "Never mind the noisiness, Hotaru. I like noise, even better, if Mikan would sing a song for me! Or, karaoke?"

"WHAT?! I can't believe this! You installed the karaoke program in your car?! WOW! That's wicked!" Mikan shouted out happily.

"Well, what can I say; I inherited my mom's side! Left-handed & all you can think! Hey, what's that cat doing?"

There was a black cat that came running in front of the speeding car.

"Better avoid it!" Reanne made her car jumped above the cat. (She installed a program to make her car move like a computer game.)

"Now!" Natsume threw sulphur at the car with his final blow.

**-----O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-----**

Reanne's big green eyes widened. She saw nothing but she knew she was in a portal.

"Reanne…"

Who … is calling me? Reanne thought.

"Reanne……"

**----O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-----**

"Reanne! Look out!"

Reanne snapped out of her thoughts. She found out that burning hot sulphur was going to melt her dearest car!

"Oh no ya' don't!"

Reanne pushed a button near the steering wheel.

Her car went off in high speed, & the hot blob of sulphur almost melted the black cat.

When Natsume wanted to throw a second blob, the car was nowhere to be seen.

Yeah! They escaped!

The black cat that almost got melted ran away & stopped at Natsume's feet, purring pleasingly.

"I'm sorry. I failed you again." The boy said.

"It's not your fault, Ruka. I even thanked you for giving out the idea of the black cat."

He picked the black cat up, stroke its fur thoroughly. He looked into the sunset. It was bathing in a dazzling red lake which sparkles under the dark night sky.

He turned his head around & put the black cat on the grassy land.

He then returned with Ruka, wishing time could have dragged on longer.

Because a poisonous snake was waiting for him, & will welcome him back with fangs of torture.

He'd rather die.

Author: Yeah! Short chappy with strange ending!

Mikan: What's gonna happen to Natsume?

Hotaru: We know what's gonna happen to him.

Reanne: Yup!

Mikan: Whaa?!

Author: Umm… Guys… Do you know where did my thumb drive go to? It has the script inside there!

Reanne: It's time for guitar lessons! Better get going! (Goes away with her guitar…)

Hotaru: It's time for blackmailing. (Her eyes are shining…) Better get going, or else the paparazzi will get to my victims first… (Goes away with her camera…)

Author & Mikan: …………


	2. What Happens Next!

Author: Yeah yet another chapter

Reanne: Hurry up with the chapters, will ya'?

Mikan: Yeah! I wanna know what's gonna happen to Natsume & Ruka!

Author: I feel like writing you guys first, then only should I continue the story of Natsume & Ruka!

Hotaru: You better be quick… (Holds the almighty baka gun in her right hand…)

**CHP 2 : WHAT HAPPEN'S NEXT?!**

**Evening**

….

…….

………

"I'm hungry! Can't we have any chestnuts to eat? A snack? Oh, come on! I want chestnuts!" Mikan grumbled.

"Though we have money, we have to save! I didn't bring much money with us, ya' know! & we can only survive on Hotaru's blackmailing & Mikan's hair styling every town we go!"

"Not to mention your guitar/singing performance on one street, but you did a good job, you got 124500 yen in five days. Plus the audience said that your voice & your songs were both very good. You even change your songs everyday." Hotaru said, munching on a piece of bun with crab for filling.

"Heh! Don't try to compare. Mikan turned into the most famous hair-stylist of that town in one day. She earned 215000 yen within three days. Man, I should have taken hair-styling lessons from Mikan-chan's 'oji-chan', too." Reanne said while driving Sumomo, her super-great car. (People aged 14 above can get a driving license & can get work to earn a living.)

"Nah… Hotaru is the greatest among all three of us! She sold the Arashi & Ayumi Hamasaki merchandises (Which were the ones you can never get. E.g.: Ayumi in her very own bedroom talking on the cell phone.) within one day & she earned 555500 yen! Ain't that the Hotaru we know?" Mikan said while looking at Hotaru's crab-filled bun, drooling…

"Please, Reanne! Let me be the third user of Sumomo! I promise I'll only order for chestnuts while you're driving! Pweeeeeaassssee? Puppy eyes" Mikan whimpered.

"…Hotaru…? Well, shouldn't we let her be the third user of Sumomo?" Reanne looked at Hotaru after pushing the 'AUTO' button. (This makes Sumomo drives by itself.)

Hotaru stopped eating her bun & said, "… I guess we should."

Mikan jumped up & down on Sumomo. (The car has no roof. If you know what I mean…)

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY! CHESTNUTS HERE I COME!!!"

"Under one condition." Hotaru's eyes shone.

Mikan stopped jumping. "Hn? What is it?"

"You can only order chestnuts & water. (Or should I say beverages.)"

"Agreed!" Mikan smiled warmly.

Reanne stopped the car.

"Sumomo, activate new user account screen."

//Yes, Reanne. Access accepted.//

A screen popped out of nowhere. (Hologram)

//Please speak, User No.3. //

"I LOOOVE CHESTNUTS!"

//Processing…//

"This will take a while…" Reanne said.

//Process complete. Please tell SUMOMO your name, User No.3. //

"Mikan!"

//Processing…//

"You should upgrade your Sumomo's programming software. It's a little too slow." Hotaru said.

"Then would you help me?" Reanne looked at Hotaru.

//Process complete. What is your command, Mikan//

"I WANT CHESTNUTS! HOT & FRESH CHESTNUTS!" Mikan squealed with excitement.

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"Be patient, you idiot." Hotaru's almighty baka gun had once again punished another baka!

Mikan rubbed her head while Sumomo gave Mikan a packet of hot chestnuts. (Mikan sits at the second row #if you know what I mean# & a drawer pops out. #which is in the middle of Hotaru's & Reanne's seat# Voila! Thank you if you understand!)

"When will we reach the next town?" Mikan said while holding her packet of chestnuts in her right hand.

"About an hour, maybe." Reanne said.

"No way! By that time, night will be here!" Mikan said while some of the chestnuts fell out of the packet.

"Yup. Don't worry! Sumomo is fully anti-wild animals & anti-weather! It's even anti-insects! Hoorah for Sumomo!"

"Reanne. There's a mini-motel in front. Would you consider on that?" Hotaru said while eating on a vanilla-flavoured muffin. (She finished the crab-filled bun minutes ago.)

**Karaoke Motel : The motel of Karaoke Paradise! **

"So, anyone wanna try it out for the night?" Mikan said.

"Yaaay! Finally there's a karaoke to sing!" Reanne shouted with her hands up in the sky.

Hotaru & Mikan turned to look at Reanne, "No way, Reanne are you-.."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O **

A girl was singing "Pretty Cure Max Heart" in a very powerful voice, so powerful that you envied her voice, hungrily want that powerful voice. People always want to become powerful, don't they?

This girl had won a karaoke competition three times in a row. The judges were apparently giving her high marks all the time. (The judges were actually a karaoke machine that can judge how good you sang & give you marks if you hit the correct note at the correct time. It's available in stores now, if you didn't know.)

The audience clapped their hands & cheered for this girl at once when she finished her song.

"Ne, Reanne? I think that's enough for today, right Hotaru?" Mikan sweated as she said.

"Why? If we continued, we could win the grand prize, ya' know?" Reanne pouted at Mikan to show how unsatisfied she was. (She wants to sing more.)

"What was the grand prize again, Hotaru?" Mikan turned to Hotaru.

(Hotaru was munching on slice of strawberry shortcake.)

Hotaru paused for awhile. "I think it was 100000000000 yen if I was not mistaken."

"& a free 4 person's trip to America! United States of America! For 15 days & 14 nights! Can't you imagine it?" Reanne screamed excitedly. (She's excited of the karaoke singing competition, not the money nor the trip.)

"Well, I guess I could…" Mikan closed her eyes for a while.

In her thoughts, she could see Mickey & Minnie Mouse waving at her. Daisy was putting on a beautiful white gown on Mikan. Donald duck & Goofy were taking Mikan on a tour. Mikan looked very happy. But…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!"

Mikan was holding her head as if she was in pain.

"Mikan-chan? What's wrong?" Reanne asked her.

"The horror… The horror…" Mikan kept whispering while she crouched on the floor, vigorously trembling.

"Mikan has been afraid of Mickey Mouse & friends since she was 5 years old." Hotaru said as she took another slice of strawberry shortcake.

"Huh? I never knew Mikan would have been afraid of Mickey Mouse. Why was she?" Reanne sat down beside Hotaru, taking a plate of salmon sashimi.

"When Mikan first saw Mickey Mouse on the TV, she was happy to watch it. But one day…"

**O.O.O.O Let's flashback! O.O.O.O**

"Mikan! Come here! I have a surprise for you!" Mikan's 'oji-chan' shouted out.

"Hai!" Mikan reframed herself from her bedroom to play with her Rozen Maiden doll as always everyday.

"Look at what I got for you!"

When Mikan arrived at the living room (which was where 'oji-chan' was.), the enormous, the hideous-looking, the evil, the…

Mickey Mouse Life-size (or not) Doll was in front of her.

Mikan freaked out when she saw the gigantic Mickey.

Slowly, it fell on Mikan.

Mikan screamed & struggled to get Mickey off her. (But her 'oji-chan' thought she just wanted to get it off. Not realizing that she was already crying in fear.)

(A/N: Well imagine. You were just 5 & how tall would you be? For me, it could be around, 130 cm tall. & a 175 cm tall Mickey Mouse doll is #in fact# smiling widely at you, plus, at your age of 5, you only started to remember things with memory. So? Wouldn't that become into a phobia?)

**O.O.O.O.O We're going back to present time! O.O.O.O.O**

"& that's how she got the Horror-no-Mickey-&-friends-leux-phobia." Hotaru sipped her cup of sweet, hot chocolate.

"I can see why she got afraid. Wait. The Horror-no-Minnie-no-tomotomo-les-phorbi? What was it again?" Reanne said while taking a third plate of salmon sashimi, but this time with rice.

"#sigh# Never mind." Hotaru sipped a second cup of hot chocolate.

**15 minutes later… **

Mikan finally calmed down while munching on a Mont Blanc muffin.

♠ "**Contestants please come to the lobby to prepare for next challenge." ♠**

Reanne had just finished her rice ball. (This was wrapped up with dried seaweed & as big as your head.) (A/N: Instead as snacks, Hotaru & Reanne were eating their dinner.)

"Well, I'm off guys! I mean, girls! Wish me luck!"

As Mikan watched Reanne walking off, "Yeah, I'll wish that the competitor have more luck than Reanne. I **so** don't want to go to USA."

"& I wish Reanne wins in the end. I **so** want to get that 100000000000 yen & go to USA. (I'm planning on who will become my victims… Kelly Clarkson? Rihanna? Avril Lavigne? James McCartney? Hm… who else?)" Hotaru said with shining eyes. (A/N: Pray for your idols, people!)

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Woohoo! Another 19 more rounds & I'll be cashed with money! (But Hotaru & I decided to split it 50/50… Or else I'll have to take a bite of the almighty BAKA gun blackmail version. It's black in colour. What's more, I owed Hotaru 5000 yen 5 years ago… & free S.H.E. photos! All rights reserved to Hotaru Imai!) & a trip to USA! Yeah! Might as well I go visit my brother & my sister-in-law!"

"Reanne, you have a sister-in-law? & I never heard of your brother before!" Mikan said.

Reanne stopped cheering for a while. Looking at the floor, she said "My brother & I are worlds apart. Our age difference is 15 years. While I transferred to Japan (We were only 9 years old when we met. You know, Hotaru & Mikan.), my brother was already married to Elaine, my sister-in-law. They already have a 3-year-old daughter, Megan. Now she's almost as tall as I am, though she's only 8. They even have twins, Kimberly & Timothy, both aged 5. I also have a sister. She's aged 25. Married to a Briton. She just given birth to a baby boy, I'm not sure of her son's name, but I think it was Darren. Well, blah, enough about my family. Let's hit back to the karaoke competition lounge!"

While she went ahead of Mikan & Hotaru, Mikan said to Hotaru, "Reanne is trying to stay strong, Hotaru. Was it my fault to bring up the topic?"

Hotaru turned to look at Mikan, her puppy eyes were a little too much for a regular person, but to Hotaru, it was out of the question.

She turned her head back to the front, "Yes, it was your fault. Now try to cheer her up before she loses the competition or you'll face the wrath of the BAKA gun chaser version. It shoots missiles at idiots & never fails. It cannot be avoided. Unless you would still like to see the sunny side of the world, obey my commandments."

Mikan almost cried when she heard Hotaru saying that. What am I to do? What can I do to make up for Reanne? I know! Buy her a pair of super cool headphones! She loves headphones! But… They're expensive, aren't they? Um… What should I do to get more money? There aren't any villages here… Mikan's thoughts were swarming all over her head, She can't ask help from Hotaru, she'll only keep asking for a pay back. She can't ask Reanne either, it was supposed to be a surprise…

While Reanne was competing with other contestants, Mikan accidentally eaves dropped someone's conversation, "Why don't we go to the village downtown? I heard there was a sale going on there…" Another voice said, "Hm.. might as well we go earn some money there…"

Mikan's light bulb lit brightly. She stood up, "That's right! I'll go downtown to do some hair-styling! Yay! That way I'll have money!" She ran off to get her hair-styling equipments & to the village. Everyone sweat-dropped.

**// Reanne wins, 95 points. Boy A loses, 78 points. // **

"Yeah! I won again! Definite victory of round 11! Yahoo!" Reanne was cheering for herself while the audiences were clapping as loud as thunder. Some fans were cheering for encore. (Wow, in one day a fan club has been formed…)

**O.O.O.O.O.O Let's go see how's Mikan doing! O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Mikan has been doing quite well & got a job in a barber shop. But she asked the keeper of the shop for permission to use his barber shop as a hair-styling salon for one day. Yet again, her puppy eyes never failed before a regular human.

Her business was doing pretty good; so far she's been styling hair for grandmothers & aunties…

But the word was spreading fast, anyone who gets a hair-cut from Mikan tend to look younger by 10 to 15 years! More of the villagers heard of it, & the young & old wanted to get a hair-cut from Mikan, too!

All in all, she had earned 78940 yen from the whole village in just three hours! (By that time, Reanne had been winning until there are 8 rounds left! You have to add in the break time.) Plus, with Mikan's lightning-fast hands, each customer only needed 3 minutes!

When the last customer left, Mikan looked at one of the windows, the people were all happy & satisfied with how they looked; a little girl outside the shop seemed to be sitting on a swing which was under a gigantic tree. She looked rather filthy & hungry. When she saw the children laughing happily at how pretty & energetic they looked, she started to cry.

Mikan saw that something was wrong, was she an orphan?

Mikan took some of her hair-styling equipments & ran out of the shop. When she walked towards the little girl & stopped, waiting for the little girl to notice.

The little girl raised her head up, & almost fell off the swing because of the sudden appearance of Mikan.

"Hey there, little girl, what's your name?"

"#sniff# Yumemi. #sniff# Is there anything you want from me? I don't have money with me… My 'oji-chan' is sick… I don't have any money to find a doctor & treat him… #sniff# What am I going to do? 'Oji-chan' is getting weaker day by day, he might even leave me… #sniff#"

"My name's Mikan. Want a haircut? #smile# Free of charge."

Yumemi looked at Mikan & paused for a while.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**On the other hand, let's talk about Natsume & his friend who were just heading back to the Avalon HQ. **_

Natsume & his friend, who was known as Ruka Nogi, were in a black limo, driven by a teenager, whose name was Persona, aged 17. He wore a mask that covers half of his face.

"So, you failed to catch three rats… Detention for you, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. Meet me at the old place." Persona said with a long, bored but sarcastic voice.

"Please, Persona! I'm responsible for catching those girls! Natsume had nothing to do with this! He-.."

"Enough with the blabber, Mr. Ruka Nogi. You are only a 4 star ally & you are not one of the four **Elements**. Unless you & your cuddly animal friends can defeat me, you are not allowed to interfere with the business of Alice & the four elements. Even though Natsume is part of the **Elements**, SHE gave me the responsibility of taking care & punishing Natsume. Three normal rats & you can't catch them. #sigh# Have you been lazy, Natsume?" Persona said, ending with a smile.

_** Elements : Four very powerful allies. Or should I say strongest among all star-ranked allies. They are the Element of Air, the Element of Water, the Element of Earth, & lastly, the Element of Fire. **_

Natsume had nothing to say. He went to sit by the window & lowered it. There, a lazy sunrise is rising up in the East. He wished he could once again lay on the cozy green grass under the wonderful sunlight. But dreams need to have an ending, & when that happens, nightmares will come.

Again, he looked into the sunrise, _When will this nightmare stop? When will the world stop committing wrongs? When can I finally… See her again? A warm smile… Her wonderful smile… _Natsume sunk into his thoughts. Slowly, his eyes became heavy, & fell asleep.

Ruka, not noticing he was sleeping, turned his head over to talk to Natsume. But when he saw his peaceful face, he turned his head back & fell asleep, too.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Back to Mikan! O.O.O.O.O.O.O **

"Wow! Thank you!"

Yumemi was looking into a mirror, staring at her hair.

Before Mikan had helped her, her hair was filthy & long & was always untangled. Since Mikan had styled her hair, it became clean & shoulder-lengthed & had hair that looked soft.

"Your hands are like magic! How can I ever thank you? I can never repay such kindness! It's-.."

"The only way I want you to repay me, is to smile no matter what happens."

Yumemi stared into Mikan's warm, beautiful & kind smile.

"Now, try this on, it should be your size." Mikan shoveled out a beautiful yellow dress from her bag. (She brought along two bags, one would be her handy bag, when she needs anything for extra, it'll always be in her handy bag. E.g.: accessories, clothing, some electronics & extra batteries. The other bag would be her hair-styling equipments bag.)

Yumemi hesitated for a moment, not knowing should she add up on the repayment bill, even though she doesn't have to.

"Wait up for a moment, I think it's a little too long for you. Let me snip a few metres of the hem."

………

"Done! But it looks a little plain… Maybe I should add up a few metres of white lace, maybe some beads would go on it, too. #Yumemi was getting nervous & felt awkward# Or maybe I should-.."

"Ok! It looks fine to me! So please don't do so much for me…! I had what I need already…" Yumemi stammered.

"Oh? Is that so? What about your 'oji-chan'?" Mikan said, looking into the air & waiting for a response.

"… I'll work. I'll work to get money." Yumemi said with a very strong & courageous smile.

_That's a smile a strong girl will have. _Mikan thought.

"Well, for starters, why don't you work for the barber shop? I'll teach you how to cut hair for both male & female & both young & old."

Yumemi looked at Mikan again, her face filled with gratitude.

"Let's start your training!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O What about Reanne & Hotaru? O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Reanne continued to compete with the other contestants, while Hotaru went to buy some soda from a soda machine.

While Hotaru was doing so, she accidentally eaves dropped someone's conversation.

"I heard that Reanne girl is pretty good… But would she be able to defeat us, Hikari-chan?"

"I doubt so, Kairi-chan. We had been battling with sore losers, & we never lose. If we win this competition, we'll get to meet mother, won't we? Mother is waiting for our return."

"Why, yes. We must meet mother. Mother has been waiting for us since we'd been separated…"

"Kairi-chan…" "Hikari-chan…"

Hotaru couldn't stand such sisterliness. It was like watching them talk like Hikari & Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club.

Hotaru turned to look at the two. A black haired-girl was loving her other twin sister, who had white hair. Both tied their hair up into two long & thick ponytails. (They look like Hikari from Pretty Cure: Max Heart. But different hair colour.) They were both hugging each other. (Like what Hikaru & Kaoru does always before the girls, but a little different as these two twin sisters were sitting down.)

"Oh, onee-chan…" "Imooto-chan…"

Hotaru took a picture of the two with her camera in silent mode.

**O.O Mikan & Yumemi's training were over! What's gonna happen? O.O**

"Training's over for today! We'll start again tomorrow!" Mikan said with a big smile, satisfied with Yumemi's training.

_She can learn very fast._ Mikan thought as Yumemi ran out of the barber shop.

_I can't seem to find the keeper of the barber shop; I wonder where he is… Ah!_ Mikan fell & tripped over something.

Man, I thought there wasn't anything on the floor… How clumsy I am… Eh? What's this? Mikan picked up the phonebook which she tripped over. There was a piece of note stuck on to the cover page.

♣_Dear Miss Mikan Sakura, _

_Looks like your business as a hair-styler is pretty good… I'll leave this shop to you for two days, which includes today. Please remember to close this shop at 6 pm. The key is within one of these pages. _

_Good Luck, _

_Keeper of the barber shop. _

_P.S.: Please leave 20 of the amount you earned tomorrow in the drawer with a teddy bear sticker on it. ♣_

_Oh, Mr. Keeper-san… #Even though I don't know your name# He's kind, at least he didn't ask for 50... _

A customer came in the shop.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're going to close the shop in the next five minutes. Please come again tomorro-.."

Mikan dropped the phonebook on the floor when she saw who was at the door.

**O.O.O.O Cliffhanging! O.O.O.O **

In Mikan's room which she shared with Reanne & Hotaru #Of the motel#, Mikan's suitcase for her Rozen Maiden doll was glowing.

Somewhere, but wasn't in this world, there was someone smiling. Not with any evil intentions, but it wasn't a warm smile either. Its smile was rather for something it wants to accomplish.

**O.O.O.O We're back by starting to climb the mountain! O.O.O.O**

It was Natsume Hyuuga, the one who tried to catch her! But he looked rather tired & battered up. Was that from the detention Persona had given?

"What do you plan to do? I'm not going to let you take me or the children or even the teenagers! #takes up her sharpest scissors# I'll hurt you with this! Don't come any closer!"

But he wasn't listening. He was still walking towards her. Blood was flowing from his head.

He stretched his hand towards Mikan. His hand was trembling.

Mikan was still holding her scissors in her hand, pointing at him.

Natsume finally collapsed on the floor. He was panting heavily.

Mikan carried him & locked the glass door of the barber shop with the key Mr. Keeper-san handed to her.

She then carried him back to her room in the motel without anyone noticing. (Surprisingly empty! Where did everyone go to? Oh, I think I know where…)

…………………………………

…………………………………

♠"**Okay! Let's give it a rest for today! We'll continue tomorrow by starting up with the Seki twin sisters versus twin boys B! Good night for now!"♠ **

"Woah! What a day! So fun! I can't wait for tomorrow! Where's Mikan?" Reanne said while she walked towards her room with Hotaru.

"I think she just finished her part-time job down the village. She could be exhausted by now."

"Hotaru, may I borrow your camera for once? I'll pay you 5000 yen. I wanna take pictures of Mikan sleeping!"

"Make it 10000 yen. Cos' I got the pictures you wanted."

"Ok… #pays 10000 yen# Camera & the photos, please."

Hotaru puts the 10000 yen in her purse, & took out the camera (digital, forgot to mention.) & the photos.

"So, these two are the Seki twin sisters, huh? Hikari Seki & Kairi Seki. They were saying something about their mother, weren't they?"

"Yes. If information from the net wasn't wrong, their mother was separated from them because of their father, who found out they, too, were Alices."

"Do you know what Alices do they have?"

"Internet doesn't have everything. But all I knew is that their powers are powerful if they combined them together. What's your wild guess, Reanne?"

"I'm not sure, but looking at them reminds me of Pretty Cure: Max Heart crossed with Ouran High School host club… Ugh, gross & scary!"

Reanne & Hotaru opened their room door with a security card. They were much shocked when they…

**Cliffhanged & end of CHP! **

Author: Yaay… Finally! Please review!

Mikan: Ne, Author-chan, what's so shocking?

Reanne: Oh, you'll find out soon enough…#snickers#

Hotaru: By the way…

All excludes injured Natsume: Review!


	3. Natsume & Mikan Who are they?

Author: Thanks Dominiqueanne for reviewing!

Mikan: Why are there so few reviewers?

Hotaru: You should say there's only two.

Reanne: Come on, viewers! A single sentence doesn't take up much time, right Hotaru?

Hotaru: It might be for me.

Author, Mikan & Reanne: …………

Author: #ahem# Well let's just continue our conversation for this chapter.

Reanne: Man, I'm going to get angry with what's going to happen.

**#temperature rises#**

Mikan: Reanne… Please calm down…

Author: Please don't blame me, I only write to my own will.

Reanne: If you don't want to die, change the story!!!

Author: I can't! Everything is included!

Reanne**: #grabs Author in the air by the collar#** Then remake everything!!!

Author: Hotaru save me!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: 500000000 yen.

Everyone: …… #sweat-drop#

**CHP 3: Natsume & Mikan… Who are they? **

_Reanne & Hotaru opened their room with a security card. They were much shocked when they _saw Natsume Hyuuga was in their room!

But, what's more, Mikan is sleeping beside him! On a single bed! Hugging each other! (Sorry for the OOCness…)

Hotaru took her BAKA gun normal version & 'BAKA. BAKA.' at Natsume & Mikan.

Mikan woke up (as usual) & yelled "Owie! Hotaru! What was that for?!"

Natsume wasn't affected, & was still sleeping soundly.

Reanne pointed to Natsume, urging Mikan to notice. (But emotionless)

Mikan slowly turned her head towards Natsume.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" & she fell off the bed.

"What's he doing here?! Oh yeah…"

Mikan got up looking at the bandaged Natsume. He was sleeping soundly. He looked like he had been through a tough time.

"Look at the marks on his neck; he must have been punished because he didn't manage to catch the remaining children. Wait, why do I know all these?"

"Oh, I hope he isn't pretending to play 'dead'; he might want to catch us back to the Avalon HQ! I don't know what will happen to those children who got caught. I hope they're safe."

"What should we do if he wakes up? We definitely don't want him to throw fire or sulphur at us when we are sleeping, right Mikan?"

Mikan was staring into the air. "Mikan?"

"Hotaru…" Mikan starts to tremble.

"What's happening to me? Why do I see visions? WHAT"S GOING ON?!"

Mikan dropped her knees to the floor. She held her head & visions began to flow within her head.

She saw the children that were caught were eventually treated carefully, & they were all happy. They were even playing in a fun fair. Some of the children worked, but they were still happy with their lives.

Reanne noticed the suitcase of Mikan's Rozen Maiden doll was glowing. "Hotaru! The suitcase!"

Hotaru opened up the suitcase, the doll was glowing, too. But the glowing died out as soon as Hotaru picked it up.

Mikan then collapsed to the floor; Reanne was in time to catch Mikan from knocking her head to the floor.

"Mikan, daijoubu?!"

"Hai… But the last vision, why, did it look like that lady…? The children that were caught are all safe & happy… What is this…?"

"Mikan, you've been through a lot, you must rest."

Reanne laid Mikan on the other bed. Mikan fell asleep at once when she closed her eyes.

"Hotaru, stay on guard of that doll. It's suspicious."

"I'll make sure Mikan doesn't go through that pain again. I'll swear an oath."

Hotaru was ready to make the oath, but Reanne stopped her from doing it.

"Don't, an oath is something you know it will never happen again. So don't make the oath, just stay alert, that's enough."

Hotaru looked at Reanne. "So, where should we sleep for the night?"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Next day O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The morning sunlight shone upon a boy who wishes that everything will end as soon as possible. He cursed the sun for waking him up.

He slowly got off the bed, but suddenly…

"Hands up, idiot. Unless you still want to know where you are now, taste the screaming pain of the BAKA gun X2 version. It increases the pain of the formal BAKA gun by 50percent."

Hotaru used her right hand to hold the baka gun while the other hand with a piece of strawberry mille-feuille. (It's a type of dessert with crust for layers.)

Natsume tried to melt the BAKA gun, but failed to do so.

"I almost forgot, the BAKA gun X2 version is bulletproof, fireproof, waterproof & BAKAproof."

Natsume looked at Hotaru's mille-feuille.

"…… #stomach growls#..."

Suddenly, the door flung opened widely-..

"Hotaru! I got the melon buns & strawberry shortcake for you! & strawberry mille-feuilles for Mikan & I! Plus some sweet hot chocolate for you! & bananas for the flaming prince!"

Natsume & Hotaru looked at Reanne emotionlessly.

"Was it a bad time to barge in?"

#silence#

"Mille-feuilles! #falls onto the floor#" Mikan was dream-talking about food. She was sleeping on another the bed, but… yes that's the story. #everyone sweat-dropped#

#silence#

"… #stomach growls# …"

"Ok… here flame boy, bananas are full of fiber & vitamins! But don't eat too much; you'll run to the toilet!" Reanne said as she handed the bananas over to Natsume.

"Here, Hotaru! Fresh melon buns & chilled strawberry shortcake! They're five slices of 'em. But can I have one melon bun since you had asked me to buy eight? Pleeeeeeasse? I never tried one since we met!"

"Sure thing. #munching on a slice of strawberry shortcake# After all, if you take away one, it becomes seven, & seven is a lucky number, isn't it?"

"Yaaay! Thank you Hotaru!" Usually, if Reanne reacted like this, she would have hugged Hotaru, but since Hotaru had the BAKA gun X2 version, she dared not do so.

"#sniff# Hm… Mille-feuilles… Reanne… Are those ichigo (strawberry) mille-feuilles…? #sniff#...#tummy growls#..."

Mikan got up her bed with her eyes still closed. She rubbed her eyes gently. &…

#camera flashes#

"A-re…?"

#Reanne smirks#

"Finally!! Cute Mikan wakes up from her deep slumber!! I have inspiration!!!"

"Ne..?! Reanne!! Give me back those pictures!! Delete them!! Onegai (please)!!"

Mikan chases Reanne but was still very sleepy.

Reanne quickly did a somersault to dodge Mikan but fell on our flaming prince instead…

"Kya! Ite… A-re?" Reanne then realized she was on top of Natsume but in an awkward position.

"Oi… Get up off me, kuroi (black) short pants!"

"Gah! Sorry! & by the way! I'm not kuroi short pants! I have a name, idiotic-lame-sulphur-thrower!" (She meant by what happened in Chapter 1.)

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume starts to peel off the skin of the banana. All this noise was making him even hungry.

♦♦♦ Minutes later… ♦♦♦

"Will you hurt us, o evil prince who brought us unfortunate events?"

Reanne, Mikan & Hotaru were in a group while Hotaru held her BAKA gun & Reanne held her guitar with both hands as a shield. (Mikan was just holding a pair of scissors.)

"I wouldn't in this condition. I'm still injured. Once I'm cured, I'll go back to the Avalon HQ without taking anyone. I'm not under any orders currently. So don't look like a bunch idiots."

The girls then loosen up a little. "I'm going to change, Hotaru. Make sure he doesn't peek."

Mikan turned her head around to ask Hotaru another favour, but both Hotaru & Reanne had disappeared.

"If you were looking for kuroi short pants & kara-kuri (mechanic robot) shoujo(girl) just went out to the karaoke lounge. Don't ask for further details or I'll burn your long hair 'til you're bald."

As Natsume was still munching on his banana he'd been eating for minutes, Mikan went into the bathroom with her head up in the air. (Natsume: With all of this noise, how am I supposed to finish my banana…?)

♦♦♦ Minutes later… ♦♦♦

"Ne, Natsume?" (In bathroom.)

"Hn." (Still munching on his banana.)

"I don't care if you don't answer this or not, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Hn."

"How are the children doing?"

"They're fine. But no more further details."

"You're so mysterious. You have red eyes, why is that so? Family? Or was it because of your fire Alice…? You reminded me of … Never mind."

"Hn."

#silence#

"Ne, Natsume?"

"Hn."

"… Never mind."

#silence#

"When are you going to get out of the bathroom? It's taking you ages, ichigo-kara. (Strawberry panties)" He threw the banana skin on to the floor. (A/N: Finally he finished the banana!)

"In a min- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY HENTAI (pervert)?!"

She stomped the floor robustly while she got out of the bathroom but…

…**BANANA SKIN BIG SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Mikan accidentally stepped on the banana skin Natsume threw!

#SLOW MOTION…#

Mikan was falling (Of course in slow motion)

Natsume turned his head around & saw Mikan falling. (Slow motion!)

He jumped out of his bed & managed to catch Mikan in bridal-style. (& slow motion! Please remember!)

& this is how hazel brown eyes met crimson red eyes.

But, oops!

… **BANANA SKIN ACTION NUMBER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Natsume stepped on the banana skin, too! (He needs to land his feet, right?)

All & all, Mikan fell on the floor first, followed by Natsume.

#Back to normal speed#

Natsume was on Mikan in an awkward position. (But it felt rather romantic… Tribute to the MIKANATSUME fans! Sorry to the RUKAMIKAN fans!)

_These eyes… It can't be…! _

_Those eyes… It had to be…! _

Suddenly, the door sprang open.

"Mikan! Sorry we abandoned you, we-.."

Reanne was shocked while Hotaru was emotionless when they saw Natsume was on Mikan.

#silence#

"MIKAN!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH LAME-IDIOTIC-SULPHUR-THROWING-SHONEN??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reanne said with demonic eyes that shone. (This is a cautionary warning to Natsume so that he could back off.)

#Shonen is teenaged boy

**O.O.O.O.O.O BREAK TIME!!! O.O.O.O.O.O**

Reanne: SEE?! THIS IS WHY I WANT TO KILL AUTHOR-CHAMA!!!!!!! (Instead of ..-sama, ..-chama is a cute way of calling ..-sama)

Author: Please calm down Reanne, please…?

Mikan: Author-chan… #calm#

Author: Hai, Mikan? #nervous#

#Mikan turns around with the devil king's eyes, & Author whites out# (Remember Ouran High School host Club's Kyouya? It happened in chapter 15 when Tamaki tried to call him up but had a scary response.)

Hotaru: I'll finish up what idiotic Author wanted to say. From the last chapter 'Imooto-chan' is the meaning of younger sister. & Kairi's name was supposed to be Kaori. Now pay me the 600000 yen you promised me.

**O.O.O.O.O.O BREAK TIME OVER!!! O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Ne, Reanne, it's just a misunderstanding. We're not doing anything! I accidentally slipped on a banana skin & Natsume was just-…"

"Oh?! Now you're even calling him by his first name!! Ok, spit it out, fire freak, what do you intend to do?!"

"Tch. So noisy." Natsume got up & left the room.

"Grrr… That boy has got on my nerves!!" Reanne says as she cracked her knuckles. She then left the room with her guitar.

Mikan looked at Hotaru who was still standing by the door emotionlessly.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan?"

"Hn?" Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

"Was it my fault again?" Mikan gave Hotaru her cutest puppy eyes, but failed to affect Hotaru, yet again.

"Yes, & if you don't want to meet Enma-san (Enma means by the king of Hell in Chinese, actually grabbed from Enma Ai… But her Chinese name was the same letters with the king of Hell.), better make it up. #right hand holds out BAKA gun CHASER version#"

Mikan pouted & sobbed, sniffing, she mumbled "#sniff#... Hotaru, you're a meanie…"

(Hotaru: #eyes shone brightly# Yes, I am a meanie.)

**O.O.O.O.O.O Somewhere else… O.O.O.O.O.O **

"Ne, you called, obasan?" a little girl's voice called out.

"#vein popping out# Yes, _little girl_. #teeth gritting angrily# Here, you're going on a mission. Make sure no one knows you are there. At all."

The little girl took something from the adult. She left without any sound.

**O.O.O.O.O.O Back to the Natsume! O.O.O.O.O.O **

Natsume was walking into a bamboo forest.

The aura it gave was peaceful, calm, serene, safe.

All he ever wanted was to have someone beside him, who knows him well; who he can spend the rest of his life with. He wished he can find that person as fast as he could. He wished _she_ was still alive. He wished he remembered _her_ name. He wished he could turn back time. He wished he didn't leave _her_, but it was an accident. He wished he knew where _she_ was now. He had many wishes, but he knew he can never grant any of them, not even the help of HER.

All he wished for now is to see her again. Even if it was the last.

"Miao…"

A black cat with white paws went towards him. It started to purr itself against Natsume's leg.

Natsume picked the black cat up with his hands, & laid it on his arms. He patted its head, then stroking its fur gently. It seemed to like him.

Natsume smiled a little. It was rare for him to smile. But he felt peaceful. Nothing was commanding him. He hoped for a life like this. Restless. He no longer wants to be under orders. He wants to be on his own.

But he also knows he had to stay under that prison. Because of HER…

The cat erected its ears. It heard something. Someone is coming.

The bamboos were rustling. Someone IS coming. Who could it be?

"I-te… Ne, Natsume, why do you always like to into such strange places?"

It was no one but the loud-mouthed Mikan. She wore a beautiful long-sleeved orange dress which reached just above her knees. It had a darker orange lace on the hem of the dress.

"Tch. I even thought it was a giant monster who was stomping its way to me. So, polka, what do you want with me?"

"I-… What did you just call me?! Polka?!" Immediately, Mikan blushed as red as a tomato.

"NATSUME HENTAI!!!" Mikan forcefully pulled her dress so that it will cover her undies until no one could see it. (But Natsume just made a lucky guess, he didn't really see it.)

"Hmph. Guess it's my lucky day." Natsume said under his breath.

He then continued to tease Mikan. (A/N: Sorry Mikan!)

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O Karao-ke! O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

♠ "**Let's welcome… The Seki twin sisters & Twin boys B!!!" ♠**

A round of applause welcomed them warmly.

"Reanne, you should stay back to see how good they are. & stop chomping down those sashimi." Hotaru said.

"Hey, did you know that anything you eat during the competition is free?" Reanne said while going to the nearby sushi bar.

Hotaru's eyes shines. She began to slack off from blackmailing to eating seafood.

… _Later… _

"Mah… So full… Alright! I have enough energy to fight!" Reanne said confidently.

Hotaru: "Well, since now it's down to four contestants, they'll be playing spinning-the-wheel-karaoke-ing-match. So be careful. The wheel consists of: Two-on-Two match, Voice-switch match, Instruments duel, Wrap-o-Rap, Foul-Loser, Soap-Opera-Two-on-Two match & the Random selector."

"Ne, what does Foul-Loser means?"

Hotaru sighs before starting, "When one of the competitors loses in the Scissors-Paper-Rock game, he/she has to sing a song filled with Foul language. But that's just for fun. Then when you finish, you must at least score 80 points to compete again. Or else, you'll get kicked out."

"…Ouch… But I'm fine with that. I speak foul, too."

#silence, everyone looking at Reanne#

"Hey, just kidding! Eheheheheh….?"

#noisy again#

"phew"

"Do you intend to win?" a voice came out.

"You will never defeat our twin power."

It was Hikari & Kaori, the twins which are always either holding hands or hugging each other.

"We will win this competition." "Yes, together, Kaori & I will win."

"You will not crush us both." They both said, saying with their half-soulless eyes.

Reanne stood up with a tooth pick in her mouth.

"Ya' know what, seeing double makes my eyes sore. Do ya' two ever _separate_?" Reanne said with a smirk.

"Never! We were, we are & we will always be together!" They both screamed at Reanne.

Reanne got flamed up from this.

"Cut the yelling, BTCHES!!! I ONLY ASKED YA', NOT SCREAMED AT YA'! ALRIGHT THEN! LET THE COMPETITION BEGIIIIIINN!!!!"

Hotaru sighed at such sight. Reanne turned on her _bratty_ attitude.

♠ "**Alright! Let's give a warm welcome to the semi-finalists set A! Ai Reanne & The Seki twin sisters, Hikari & Kaori Seki!" ♠ **

"Reanne-sama!!!!!"

"Hikaori-sama!!!!" (mixture of Hikari & Kaori. Fans call them that.)

♠ "**Yes, since we have come to the semi-final, we shall make things much more interesting! blah blah blah blah blah………… Alright, I have stated the rules & blah blah… Let's begin, bring in the karaoke wheel!!" ♠**

"Do ya' wanna start first, btches?"

"HEY! DON"T CALL HIKAORI-sama BTCHES!!! YOU'RE THE BTCH!!!" Hikaori's fan girl shouted.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT! STOP CALLING REANNE-sama BTCH!!!"

The fan clubs of Reanne & Hikaori are rumbling. But they were all asked to be quiet unless they want to get kicked out! (No!! I won't be able to see ??-sama sing!!!)

"All right, we'll spin the wheel _first_." Hikari said, smirked on the last word.

Reanne was quite pissed off, but luckily she wasn't being_ bratty_, she returned to_cool mode_.

Hikaori grabbed one side of the wheel, together; they spun the wheel with full force.

The wheel spun lightning fast. It was making the audience dizzy. (A/N: As the wheel is quite big & almost everyone is watching it.)

Everyone was busy chattering, "I bet's the Foul-Loser," "Nah, it's the Instrument duel!" "blah blah..." & so on.

The wheel reduced some speed; it was coming to a stop. Everyone was anxious. But the semi-finalists were as calm as the peaceful clouds.

♠ "**Well, what do ya' know? It's the Two-on-Two match! But semi-finalist Ai Reanne doesn't have a partner! Miss Ai Reanne, could you please pick a partner?" ♠ **

"Okay! I'll pick…"

"Kyaaaah!!! Reanne-sama pick me!! I'm a good singer!!" one of the fans cried out.

"No! Pick me! I'm a better singer than she is!" another fan girl cried.

"Well, I'm sorry girls, but if you really _do_ adore me, you have to help me get first prize! And to obtain that dream, you must be a really good singer! With that, we can gain high scores, & make that dream come true!" said Reanne comically.

#silence#

"Well, I guess I have to go look for someone else. Hotaru, where's Mikan?"

**O.O.O.O.O Natsume-kun & Mikan-chan nyaah! O.O.O.O.O**

Mikan & Natsume were out of breathe to argue/tease.

Mikan sat on the soft, green grass. She stared at the blue, calm sky.

"Natsume, what do you in the Avalon HQ?"

Natsume, who was just petting the black cat, looked at Mikan's chocolate brown hair.

"… Did you mean by, what I do being Avalon Elite?"

"An Elite?! You must be famous!"

** Elite **: In their world, an Elite means by a special person who has great power & is usually very rich. But let's just stick to being famous, shall we?

"… Being famous means nothing. It's not like I can do anything I want. Unlike HER."

"Hm? Who's HER?"

"… You don't need to know, as long as you stay out of Elements' business."

"Elements?"

"#sigh# You don't need to know that, too."

#silence#

_Mikan Sakura… Are you… __her_

_Natsume Hyuuga… Are you… __him_

"Oi, polka-.." "Em, Natsu-.."

#silence#

"Um, you say first, Natsume."

"Nah, I want to hear from you first."

"Ok… Natsume, are you-.."

"MAIL! MAIL! MAIL FOR MIKAN SAKURA! MAIL! MAIL FROM AI REANNE!"

It was a flying machine, shaped like a mail box, screeching into Mikan's ears.

"Aargh! Hotaru's invention, the flying mail box! I hate it, it screeches into the addressee's ears to get attention! OK! I GET IT! OPEN SESAME!"

The mail box stopped screeching, it opened its mouth & it showed an envelope.

Mikan reached for it & teared it open.

_Dear Mikan, _

_Please come back to the karaoke lounge ASAP!! I need your assistance!!_

_From, Ai Reanne._

_**P.S.: If you don't come by 12.15 pm, your Rozen Maiden doll will be burned to ashes. **_

"AAAhhh!!!!! Man, it's already 12.05pm! How am I suppose to get back to the karaoke lounge in 10 minutes when it's a 20 minutes walk from here to there??!!" Mikan screamed, comically.

"I'll give you a ride."

"What?! But how?"

"Easy, I'll just use my Alice."

"But your Alice is FIRE! It can't fly us there!"

"Oh, but it will."

Natsume shot a crisp of thin fire into the air, then turning into smoke.

Mikan was waiting for something to happen.

"Polka dots, you'd better shut your mouth about this." Natsume said as boring as ever.

"Huh? Shut my mouth for what?"

Suddenly, a fire phoenix appeared before Natsume in 'eagle' size.

"Pyu! Pyu! Natsume-pyuma! Pyu! Pyu!"

Natsume waited for Mikan's reaction.

"My GOD THAT PHOENIX IS SO CUUUUTE!!!!"

Mikan awed at the phoenix, the phoenix seemed to like her, too.

"Pyu! Are pyuu (pyuu for you) Natsume-pyuma's friend?"

"Currently, yes, Raora, can you please take us to that karaoke motel over there…?"

"Pyu! Of course, Natsume-pyuma!"

The phoenix, known as Raora, transformed into a young teenager, through the transformation, flames were licking her skin, but she was not hurt at all. Raora had beautiful auburn hair, black shining eyes, small petite lips & was overall _hot_.

Raora was wearing a black, shiny tube (oof, revealing the belly); a red chest-level jacket; black jean skirts, doesn't even reaches the knees by 20 cm!; sexy net stockings; a white belt with a red, heart shaped buckle; lastly, a pair of boots which are slipped on, leaving another 25 cm to reach the knees.

"Raora, you're_hot_."

"Oh thanks. I actually copied the fashion from a magazine Ilani-sama had."

"Ilani?" Mikan questioned.

"No need to know. Do you want your _doll_ to burn?" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Aah! What are we to do?! 5 minutes left!!"

Raora tapped on Mikan's shoulder, "Are you forgetting something? You still have me!"

Raora caught Natsume on the collar & Mikan, too, then disappeared into thin air.

_Natsume-onii-san… Who is that girl?!_

* * *

**End of CHP 3**

Author: Yosha!! Finally finish chapter 3!

Mikan: We're having a new friend?! Why didn't you tell me that?!

Raora: Howdy, people! My name's Raoreina, but everyone just calls me Raora!

Mikan: Konnichiwa!

Raora: Mikan you're so cuute!

Mikan: Raora you're cuter than me! (That applies to her phoenix form.)

Author: Please review! Tell me how you like our new girl, Raora!

Everyone: Review!


End file.
